


Hidden Intentions

by Blacwings



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacwings/pseuds/Blacwings
Summary: A little interaction between Yuki and Zero.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hidden Intentions

"Yuki are you sure you wan to do this? I don't want to loose control again."

"Hush..." placing her finger on his lips to silence him "Its okay I won't let you loose yourself; Zero don't you trust me?"

"But, I don't want to hurt you Yuki." Lowering his head to her neck and shoulder to rest his head, breathing in her scent. Pulling her closer to him giving her room to nudge into his chest for safety they lay unmoving for what seamed as an eternity.

Slowly sliding the collar of her night shirt away from her neck, he gets a better look at his target. Softly kissing her tender pale skin, feeling her pulse and knowing what monstrous needs he needed to fill.

[PRICK]

She didn't flinch

"…Mumph…"

[GLURK]

Releasing her neck from his fangs to look at her face, "You okay?"

"Continue its okay it doesn't hurt anymore, Zero I want you to…" her voice ended by the interference of his lips.

Tearing off her clothes without causing her harm he groped and kissed her chest, face, and now crimson colored neck. Gazing over her exposed body wondering what the night was going to hold for them he leans over to kiss her skin between her warm breasts.

"Ah! ... Ungh ... Zero? Huff… huff…" Closing her eyes to feel everything she could take in.

Collapsing his body onto hers to rest he looked up at her and kissed her again, he soon drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

It was over and their bodies regained their stillness, embraced together under the sheets. Knowing that neither of them would be the same when they awoke the next morning they slept together and savored the moments they shared under the star filled night sky.


End file.
